


Why NOT to Answer Your Mobile

by storiesinthedark



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Phone Calls & Telephones, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesinthedark/pseuds/storiesinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 1:43AM GMT, Q’s mobile rang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why NOT to Answer Your Mobile

At 1:43AM GMT, Q’s mobile rang.

Eyes still shut and not fully coherent, he laid in bed with Bond curled up behind him, sleeping like the dead. Q fumbled to grab and answer it, grumbling at the sheer effort it took to retrieve the mobile. For all he knew, it was important. An agent’s mission had gone bottom up and Q needed to be in the office now. Or someone was hacking into one of the servers. Anything was possible. This was MI6 after all. He accepted the call and held the phone to his ear.

“Q,” he mumbled.

“Happy birthday to you! Happy--” the ever pleasant cheerful voice on the other end sang.

“What?” Q muttered, rubbing his eyes to remove the gunk that had encrusted itself upon his eyelashes.

He pulled the mobile away from his ear and stared at it, the loud singing still coming from the receiver. No. This wasn’t his MI6 sanctioned secure mobile. No, this was his personal mobile. He groaned.

Within a few moments the singing stopped.

“Wardley! Wardley!” He could the woman’s voice quietly screaming into the phone.

He replaced it to his ear and cringed.

“Yes, Mother,” Q groaned quietly.

“Happy birthday, my boy! Your father and I look forward to celebrating with you and your brothers soon,” she chirped.

“Of course. Goodnight, Mother,” he said, not waiting for a response and clicking the end button.

Q dropped the mobile back onto the bedside table and rolled over. He snuggled his face into the space between Bond’s shoulder blades. Bond hummed.

“Who was that? Someone I need to be jealous of?” Bond mumbled.

“My mother,” Q said, wrapping one arm around Bond’s waist and sliding the other one under his pillow.

Bond chuckled. “She sang, didn’t she?”

“Yes,” he whined.  

Bond rolled onto his back, causing Q to shift slightly, now resting his head over Bond’s heart. He ran his hand over Q’s arm, still wrapped around his waist.

“After you deal with them we’ll do something to celebrate that doesn’t involve singing, okay?” Bond kissed the top of Q’s messy hair and laced their fingers.

“Okay,” Q said, letting the tension roll away from his body as he gently drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic wouldn't have been possible without my wonderful betas [ come_anyway (gaffertapeandhope) ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/come_anyway/profile) and viewsofageek. They are absolutely amazing at what they do!
> 
> Brit picked as best as I could. All mistakes are my own.


End file.
